Loss of a Special Friend
by The Misfits
Summary: Takes place around beginning of first season. Everyone is mourning the loss of a very dear friend that, until he was gone, was taken for granted. Reflections.


**Still don't own anything. **

* * *

He was kind, he was fun, he kept the students and teachers company. He meant so much to the kids, he meant so much to the teachers, he was a good friends, and he was a good companion. But sadly, like in reality, the good die. His death brought so much heartache and sadness....It was a true tragedy. Everyone can remember what he did for them, and they can _never _forget.

Zane remembered him well. Most people didn't even know they were friends, but they were. He was there on so many late nights when the Kaiser needed someone to listen to _his_ problems. He could tell Kaiser if he was right or wrong. He was on time every night. Around 1 AM every night, Zane could find him waiting on the balcony. They would have warm milk, and he would listen to Zane go on and on about the day's events, about how he hated Crowler, and how he almost told Alexis that he loved her. And when he heard these things, he didn't judge. He just listened. And when Zane had to bed because he couldn't keep his eyes open, he would kiss his cheek and leave.

Alexis remembered their mornings together. He was there every morning to help her pick out her clothes. He would come into her morning in the wee hours of the morning and lie down next to her to wait for her to open her eyes. She would hug him and get up to undress. She would go brush her teeth and go grab all her clothing choices. She would hold up each outfit and ask him which looked would either put his hand up in agreement or stick his tongue out at her if he disapproved.

Jaden remembered, too, of course. Everyone could tell that they got along well. He and Jaden would have lunch together when Syrus was sick, mad at Jaden, wasn't eating lunch, or when Chumley got too overprotective of his food. Jaden would find him and they'd go to Jaden's not-so-secret spot, where they would have friend shrimp together. They would just there, think, and enjoy the delectable shrimp. He would listen to Jaden's rants about how the Academy needed a Burger King. It was hard for Jaden to come to terms with his death.

Chazz never showed he cared for him, but he did. A _lot_. He would never forget that he put up with him. He would listen to Chazz go on and on and on and on and on and on and on...about Alexis. He didn't laugh at the fact Chazz had made a _shrine _to her. He even let Chazz read him his poems. Chazz couldn't repay him now.

He and Bastion would stay up late and do math problems.

He did the greatest favor of all for Chumley: He woke him up so he wouldn't miss dinner.

They would miss him terribly.

Syrus remembered him very well. Most people didn't know they were as close as they really were. When Syrus had a bad dream and couldn't find Mr. Fuzzybear, he would crawl up into bed with him. The nicest thing he did that Syrus could remember was when he was really, really sick with a stomach virus, that he stayed home with Sy even though there was a big pep rally going on. He staywed when Sy was puking his guts up, and when his temperature skyrocketed up to 103 dgrees. He stayed by Sy until he was better.

Banner, however, would never forget him. Not because he did things for him, but a different reason. He would not forget him because he was his best friend, companion, snd- hell, if it wasn't for Fonda (the nurse), he probably would have been his lover. He was truly a special person because, to Banner, he really was a person, not the animal everyone else would say. That's why his death threw Banner into a dark, deep depression, almost to the point of being suicidal.

Yes, he was a great friend. But sadly, as we said in the beginning, the good die. And since the good die, you're very well allowed to know about it.

So this is how it happened.

He was just walking across the road, you know. They driver never even saw him coming.

Dorothy, however, saw it all. The delivery truck hit him hard. He looked like a stuffed animal torn apart, except without the stuffing part. A _bloody _stuffed animal ripped to shreds.

Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley cried when they saw him. Chazz and Bastion held back tears but fell to their knees in shock. Zane's mouth dropped and he shook his head in disbelief. Alexis buried her head in Zane's chest. A heartbroken Banner held tightly onto the small body and cried, "_**No!**_" Even though he rushed him to Ms. Fontaine, and even though she tried to revive him, it was just too late. His heart had stopped, he lost too much blkood, he was just too mangled...

A few days later, they were lowering the small coffin of their beloved friend into a hole in the ground near the Slifer Red dorm. Everone cried (including Zane and Chazz), and Banner had to be held back from jumping into the grave.

And, years later, when the kids had all grown up and Banner was an old man, they still couldn't believe a cat name Pharoah was the best friend they'd ever had.

* * *

**We know it isn't that good, but Jamie's offering the excuse that it was very early in the morning and she was very tired when she wrote it. He used up all nine lives with Banner and his potentially zoophiliac ways.**

**Read, review, no flames, all the stuff Sam is having trouble believing people still put into stories....  
**


End file.
